


A Deep Admiration

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater Riku, Dream Eaters (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Gen, I’m late. Sorry., KH3 Countdown, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: Riku’s not sure how, but for some reason, he keeps finding himself being able to influence Sora’s dreams. Both inside and out.





	A Deep Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dreams

Apparently the dream eater powers /did not/ vanish when he woke up. Riku stared at the wispy form of a dance over Sora’s head. They’d just been talking, relaxing a little before their next journey could begin, but Sora had quickly fallen asleep, mumbling something about magically induced comas not counting as he nodded off, head laying on Riku’s shoulder. And now, to his dismay, Riku could see something pale pastel colored fluttering around Sora’s head. He watched it curl and flex, trying to choose a shape, but never quite making a decision before it folded over on itself. 

Riku gingerly, very carefully, reached out and poked it. Instantly the wispy ribbon started wrapping around his finger, almost... nuzzling him. Riku felt it move, almost as if it had muscles, contracting and flexing as it worked itself into his palm. He looked down at Sora, who hadn’t moved a bit. Then, Riku examined the thing curled up in his hand. 

It wasn’t a dream eater, that’s for sure. It wasn’t even a component to make a dream eater. Riku poked it again, feeling it squirm almost playfully. What was he supposed to do with this? Riku narrowed his eyes, picking it up by... well, it’d be the scruff of its neck... if it had a neck. The wisp squirmed, suddenly changing into a cat like creature. It still wasn’t like any dream eater Riku had seen. It was like a silhouette cut out, but it was three dimensional. Its colors shifted as the not-a-cat waved its paws in the air. It wiggled out of Riku’s grip, landing on his lap before jumping back to Sora’s head. This time it disappeared, fading into Sora’s head like it was made of smoke. Riku almost panicked. What did he do?! Did it hurt Sora?! But Sora gave a big sigh in his sleep, shifting slightly as a smile spread across his face. Riku sighed a little, absentmindedly patting Sora’s head. 

When Sora woke up, he started jabbering away happily about his dream. He’d dreamed of the Pridelands and being a lion again. Riku chewed his lip as he listened. Now he was curious. That was when he started experimenting. 

He didn’t want to tell Sora just yet. He wasn’t sure why, he didn’t even tell Mickey or Yen Sid. Some irrational part of him said that they’d be disappointed that he hadn’t... hadn’t what? Hadn’t gone back to Human? Hadn’t given up his powers? Hadn’t given up his deeper connection to Sora? He wasn’t sure, but that was irrationality wasn’t it?

Later, after they’d split up to start what would hopefully be the end of this fight, Riku found himself in a different world than the one he’d gone to sleep in. As he looked around, Riku recognized the all too familiar scenery of the play island of their home. And there, laying on the beach like he’d never moved, was Sora. Riku felt his spirits lifting, already finding himself missing him. He took three steps, then stopped. There was someone lying next to him, curled up against his side, one arm slung over Sora’s chest. Riku felt his heart drop. 

That... he should have expected that. Riku turned away, ready to find some way to leave, when a small voice came from behind him. “Riku...?”

Riku looked over his shoulder and felt his heart jump. There, standing not two feet behind him, was Sora. This Sora was... tiny. He was probably four, or barely five. He was the first version of Sora that Riku could remember. “Uhh... Yeah...?” That sounded dumb even to himself. 

Sora, the little Sora, lurched forward, latching onto his leg. He pressed his face against Riku’s pants, tiny hands clenched tightly in the fabric. He barely weighed anything. “No...!”

“No...?” Riku looked around, maybe he should sit somewhere...? Twisting around like this was a little painful. 

“Noooo! Riku please don’t go!” Riku blinked. What? “Riku! I’m sorry! Whatever I did I’m sorry! Please don’t be mad at me...! Please... don’t leave....” Riku felt like someone had driven a thorn through his heart. He gingerly sat down on the sand, making dude he didn’t squish Sora. 

“Sora... it’s okay... I won’t leave,” he said softly, petting Sora’s hair. Sora raised his head and climbed into Riku’s lap. He held tightly to Riku as he moved, as if he’d disappear if he didn’t. 

Sora settled against Riku’s chest, hanging off him like a koala. His watery eyes were turned up towards Riku’s, bright blue looking all too fragile. “But you did... you did leave. You left and got hurt and it was all my fault...!”

Riku felt like his heart was caught in a perpetual loop of shattering and crumbling to dust. His mouth felt dry as he licked his lips. “No... Sora, it... it wasn’t your fault.” He ran his fingers through Sora’s hair, feeling him shiver as he pressed his face against Riku’s shirt. “Sora... hey look at me....” Sora raised his head a little. Riku hugged him tightly. “It was never your fault. It was my fault... I let myself be consumed by... my darkness... my jealously and fear.”

Sora crawled a little higher, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck as he hid his face again. “I don’t notice...!” He sounded like his older self now, like when he was fourteen. “You’re my best friend and I didn’t notice...! I’m so sorry Riku...!”

Riku kept petting Sora’s hair, starting to rock slightly from side to side. Oh. Sora was bigger now. He looked like he was fourteen now, even if the sniffing and trembling was so unlike him. “I didn’t want you to notice... at least not that. I wanted you to see me as someone to admire....”

Sora sat back slightly, as far as his arms would let him go without letting go. Riku felt him holding the back of his shirt. “But... I already do.... I always admired you Riku....” Riku blinked and suddenly Sora was fifteen. He’d grown up so much in that year he spent sleeping. “You’re so good at everything...! How could I not admire you?” Sora sniffed again. 

Riku felt the sand under his hands start to shift. Looking down he saw it change, turning black. Then the scenery followed suit, melting into a black beach with spires of rock jutting out of the water. The light that reflected off the dark ocean... it framed Sora, making it look like he was wreathed in a halo of light, casting a shadow over Riku. 

Riku smiled softly, a warmth growing in his chest. Right. This was a dream, Sora’s dream. Riku felt some kind of levity, like a wall had opened around his heart. “I always admired you Sora. I always loved the way you never take life too seriously and the way you can always make me laugh or get so excited for something.” Riku laid his forehead against Sora’s chest, almost feeling his heartbeat. “I love spending time with you, and I... I want to protect you.... I promised, right?” 

Riku looked up at Sora, finding the one he was today. He was crying. Riku smiled up at him, wiping tears away from his eyes. A smile flickered on to his face as Sora pulled him into a tight hug. “Riku... I’m sorry....”

Riku shook his head, hugging back even tighter. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be apologizing dummy.” He squeezed his eyes shut, squeezing Sora just as tight. Sora squeezed him back, laughing softly into Riku’s ear. 

When Riku opened his eyes again, he saw that they were back on the beach. It was night and the sky was alive with shooting stars. “Sora...,” he said softly. “Do you remember...?” 

Sora turned around, watching the sky. His form flickered slightly, appearing as his four year old self again. This time Riku changed with him. “I’m scared Riku...,” little Sora’s voice echoed around them as they saw a meteor hit far out in the ocean. “Those are really close. What if one of them hits the island?”

Riku’s voice, the one he’d had back then, echoed in response. “Then I’ll protect you. So don’t be scared anymore.”

Sora leaned against Riku’s chest. “I’m not....” 

“Huh?” Riku blinked. Smooth. He groaned internally. So much for Mr. Cool-Guy. 

Sora smiled up at him. When did the sun come up? It couldn’t be this bright out without a sun. Sora grinned widely. Oh. That was just Sora. “I’m not scared anymore.”

Riku smiled back at him, feeling a warmth settle in his chest. “Good.”

Riku woke up with Mickey standing over him. “Riku? Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep.”

Riku sat up, pressing a hand against his chest. The warmth was still there, curled around his heart. “Yeah.... It was... a nice dream.” He couldn’t help the smile that rose to his lips. 

Mickey tilted his head. “Well then, sorry for waking you.”

Riku laughed softly, shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. Now, let’s go find Master Aqua.” He found himself looking up at the stars. He wondered which one Sora was on. At least he knew he was having a nice dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I am late. I know. Yesterday was busier than I expected so I didn’t get done. But now I have this. And the final day is fast approaching! >:D
> 
> There is not enough stuff with Riku as a dream eater. So I shall make some. I’ll probably make a longer fic too, when I finish this other long fic I’m working on. ^3^
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
